


Cuddle Forever

by tigragrece



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Bromance, M/M, cuddle buddies, makeout, wifes know everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take this prompt from the sinbin : They don't have sex and don't particularly want to, but they love to curl up together in bed or use each other as a teddy bear on buses and planes. Sometimes they make out a little, and they love each other a lot, but that's mostly where it ends. Their wives think it's kind of adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt : http://thesinbin.dreamwidth.org/1580.html?thread=2203948#cmt2203948  
> The work was not read by a beta and English is not my native language.
> 
> Edit : This story was in anonymous since à long time and I decide now to put it under my name.

Sergei and Nick are really friends, Nick is so proud of Sergei after games he hugs him and sometimes he kisses his forehead.

They are not together, since they are married and happy with their wife, but everyone when they look at them think they are together.  
Their wife find their bromance cute and one day they decided to spend a day together (both couples) and at one moment Nick and Sergei were sleeping and they were cuddling. They have found it so cute, that they have taken a picture of this.

The thing that they cuddle when they sleep doesn't happen only one time, but it happens a lot of times.  
They share a room when they do have gone away and they watch something at the TV and they finish to be cuddling and sleeping like this.  
It even happens when they are on the bus or in the plane. Sometimes their teammate joke about it by one time put one teddy bear or the plush of the mascot between them.

It's happening that sometimes they also make out, but they stop here.

They know what they do and they like this arrangement because they are happy, and also they are bff.


End file.
